onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Saga
Saga (サガ) è l'antagonista principale del quinto film. È un amico di infanzia di Zoro (entrambi hanno studiato allo stesso dojo) ed è il fidanzato di Maya. È un ragazzo d'onore, amichevole e ambizioso. Forza e abilità Saga è uno spadaccino, ma l'avere perso il braccio destro sembra avergli fatto perdere le sue abilità. Quando ha ottenuto la spada delle sette stelle è guarito dalla sua menomazione ed è diventato molto più forte di prima, ma è diventato succube di essa. History He and Zoro were trainees together at the same dojo when they were children and became friends even when they became young men. It was when Saga and Zoro were fighting against an unknown pirate ship that was burning down when Saga was trapped by an iron chain, forcing Zoro to leave him as he couldn't cut steel at that time. Zoro believed that Saga had perished that day but Saga had managed to survive but his right arm became paralysed. Dopo aver perso l'uso del braccio destro cade in depressione, ma ne esce grazie all'incontro con Maya, che conosce quando sbarca sulla sua isola. Viene accolto all'interno del villaggio e combatte assieme agli abitanti quando i pirati vi arrivano con l'intenzione di depredarlo. During the fight, he and Maya ran into the shrine that housed the Seven Stars Sword. He fell under the evil influence of the sword when he used it out of desperation to save her from the pirates. The sword possessed Saga to try to rise to its full power and bring darkness to the world. Saga took over and possessed an entire Marine dojo to help in the sword's quest. When the Straw Hats landed on the island, Saga summons Zoro; at first to stop Maya from using the sacred jewels to seal the sword's power, but then plans to use Zoro as a live sacrifice to increase the sword's strength. Luffy manages to destroy the sword with the help of Maya's barrier, but the curse had already fused with Saga's body, giving him superhuman strength and the ability to cut things with his bare hands, as well as allowing him use both of his arms again. Despite being weakened by Saga in an earlier duel, Zoro arrives and finally manages to free him of the influence with a one-sword strike. Saga survives and resolves to continue seeking the "sword of justice", his dream, to make up for his actions. Curiosità * Sia Saga che Shanks hanno perso l'uso di un braccio in mare per salvare un amico, rispettivamente Zoro e Rufy, e nonostante questo handicap sono rimasti due ottimi spadaccini. La differenza è che Saga non ha perso realmente il braccio ma ne ha solo perso l'uso. Quando è stato possseduto dalla spada delle sette stelle il suo handicap è scomparso. Non è chiaro se ora che la maledizione è scomparsa lui possa comunque usare il suo braccio. * Saga e Morgan sono finora gli unici antagonisti principali a essere stati sconfitti da Zoro piuttosto che da Rufy. * Saga ha alcune cose in comune con Shin Natsume, il personaggio del manga Tenjho Tenge: entrambi erano sotto il controllo di una katana ed entrambiamanol una ragazza di nome Maya. Categoria:Personaggi filler Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi della Rotta Maggiore Categoria:Membri della Marina Categoria:Spadaccini